Shadow's Dogma
by Jin Hanma
Summary: For thousands of years the Jedi and Republic were the dominant ruling force in the galaxy. The ancient Sith combated them, but their disappearance over a thousand years ago set in stone their defeat. One other force rivaled them, and from the ashes of a fallen empire, a shadow plans to bring forth a new era. And from two ancient blood lines, the shadows plan is set in motion.


**Prologue:**

**44 BBY**

Flames blazed throughout the temple, quickly spreading through each and every corridor, room and corner of the once prominent fortress. Blood painted the ornate walls, though the stains were being quickly scorched by the seemingly everlasting inferno. A litter of bodies were strewn about the temple's marble floor, blood, charred flesh and death permeating the air. Jedi Master Mace Windu moved through the litter, his body beaten and bloodied. Although his body was nearly broken, his mind was as strong as ever. He had to complete this mission, and fulfill his friend's dying wish. Returning Kanok's son to the Jedi Order. Despite the reveal of his comrades blatant disobedience to the Jedi Order, Mace did not care, his bond with Kanok surpassed any tether he had with the Jedi Council, they were as close as brothers. A bond between two Jedi who were not master and apprentice was a rare occasion, but it was strong between them. Or it was.

Looking down to his hand, a lone lightsaber hilt rested. Not his own, but Kanok's. The Kiffar man had fallen in battle a few minutes before, saving Mace's life prior in a skirmish that left Kanok and a mysterious Force-sensitive and trained man dead in the temple sanctuary. The man wielded a golden lightsaber, rare for anyone to have besides a Jedi Temple guard, and his skills were extraordinary. This all occurred moment's after Kanok witnessed the birth of his son and the death of his secret lover. It was his dying wish for Mace to save the boy. Clamping the fallen Jedi's hilt to his side, his slow limp shifted into a powerful sprint.

Departing from the temple threshold and descending the staircase, Mace found himself on a small stone path, lining the edges were parapets, carved in the likeness of ancient figures that Mace could not instantly recognize. Mace broke his sprint, and began to analyze the situation before him. Beyond this path was the landing platform. Rain descended upon them, accompanied with strikes of lightning and bursts of thunder.

Between him and the landing platform were two individuals clad in black robes. One was a dark figure, a hood cast over its head, a shadow; the other a robust sentry with long black hair dropping a couple centimeters below its shoulder, its features concealed by the veil of hair and surrounding darkness. On the landing pad, a heavily modified yacht was parked, it's hull black as ebonite. Mace could not see what armament it possessed, but none of that mattered, he had no intention of letting anyone aboard that ship. Beside the yacht was the Republic shuttle he and his fellow Jedi had arrived in, within it four women and eight children cowered behind Master Kit Fisto and Master Saesee Tiin, both more beaten than Mace. Though like him, Mace could feel that they were not mentally defeated.

Kit advanced upon the pair, an emerald beam burst to life. Leaping into the air, the Nautolan master rose his saber above his head, preparing to come down with a massive strike.

"Roa." A deep and cold voice spoke from beneath the shadows hood and in an instant sentry stretched out his hand and grasped the Nautolan with the Force. Mace could feel the energy pulsating from the sentry, so much rage and hatred, but not consumed by it. He'd felt this power in himself many times, teetering with the dark side. The sentry thrusted his hand down, and slammed the Nautolan into the stone, and then thrust his hand forward and smashed the master into the side of the shuttle.

"Kit!" Saesee said, rushing to the master's side and dragging the unconscious Nautolan into the shuttle. One of the women tended to Kit as Saesee turned and dropped into a strong position, scowling at the pair. He was weak and knew he stood little chance against the sentry before him, but that didn't stop Saesee from advancing, his emerald lightsaber leading his charge. From the sentry's fist, a golden flame burst. Sending the weapon across its body, connecting with the emerald saber to throw the master off center, the sentry performed a quick pirouette and slashed across the Iktotchi's calves. A cry of anguish erupted from the master, and he fell to his knees.

"Saesee!" Mace roared, watching as the beast rose the blade over its head and prepared to drive it down onto the master's neck. His eyes went cold, and his resolve clear. The Korun master engaged his amethyst blade, and in a burst of marvelous speed, clashed with the golden blade mid stroke. Letting the emotion flow from him, and allowing the Force to use him, Mace pressed back with the Force and penetrated the monsters Force shield and caused the sentry to slide back to its companion. With a light tap of the Force Mace sent Saesee backwards towards the shuttle, where a weak, but now conscious Kit Fisto caught him.

"Excellent, Master Jedi." The shadow spoke, a wave of a slender, pale hand cast back the hood. Revealing an older human male, this man had neat slicked back hair, grey hair, handsome features and a greyish-black beard. This was not what Mace expected to emerge from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Mace declared. The energy that came off the man was not normal, it matched that of Master Yoda's, perhaps surpassed. It was hard to believe this man was human. The significant difference between the two was Master Yoda's energy was truly that of peace and tranquility, little to no emotion flowed from the diminutive master. This man's energy had the same peace and harmony, yet rage and hatred flow through him as well. How could one that harbors so much hate be at such peace?

"Who I am does not matter, Master Jedi. What does matter is that you are trying to take an old man's grandchild, how dishonorable." The older man spoke, a smile across his face. Looking down at the abnormally silent infant resting in his arm. He was making a mockery of this moment. He was confident, Mace could sense it. Confident in his sentry to exact his will.

Mace's eyes narrowed upon the older man, analyzing both assailants for any visible weakness before the inevitable melee ensued. The sentry engaged, throwing a wide-slash towards the master. It was easily side-stepped, but the thrust was merely a distraction for a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at his face. Mace quickly dropped his position, keeping his eyes on the twirling sentry. Golden and amethyst flames met as the sentry came back to center, sparks flew as the blades kissed. The two moved with unnatural speed, both moving through a series of techniques. Mace analyzed his opponents' advanced maneuvers, impressed by the sentry's unexpected skill and speed. The sentry's attacks were heavy and aggressive, its onslaught rarely subsiding, which forced Mace into a defensive position for a majority of the conflict. Mace allowed the Force to guide his movements, hardly thinking during this and allowing the Force to use him as a vessel. Mace was coming to realize that in order for him to get to the child, he would have to kill this sentry. He'd seen enough corpses today, but in order to fulfill his promise he would do what needed to be done. The only way he would stop his pursuit would end with the monster dead, too many depended on him for him to let it end any other way. The senty's life was small in comparison to the many depending on him, including this child.

Mace descended into the unknown abyss that was Vaapad, a modification of the seventh form of lightsaber combat. He'd created this form roughly a decade prior with his companion Sora Bulq and Kanok. He forced himself to walk across the edge of the dark side, merely scathing its full power. Giving himself to the Force completely, and submerging himself in the enjoyment of combat, this was a dangerous technique. Even for a Jedi Master like himself, to allow yourself to become seduced by the dark side of the Force was a feat few could resist, but it was necessary. He was now on the offensive, it was as if his blade was coming from all angles at once, the vicious and swift strokes he performed were faster than his opponent could see, forcing the mysterious man to focus on his defense. Then Mace saw it, in a quick strike of lightning, Mace could see his opponent was not the threatening, vicious beast he thought it to be, but a teenage boy. An apprentice, he supposed. Mace pondered what this older man had planned now, to have an apprentice, there was a plan and a philosophy he wanted passed down. How advanced was this man's teachings to have such a young boy become a challenge to a Jedi Master. With this new found realization, Mace arose from Vaapad, but did not allow his onslaught to die. Mace progressed with swift, yet light strokes, he did not want to kill a young boy, not one that could possibly be saved.

The young man then tripped over a corpse, staggering back. Rage began to flow through him and he quickly turned and began to advance upon the master, but halted at the sight of an open palm hand raised from his superior. He deactivated the golden saber and stood at the older man's side. The older man smiled at the Jedi.

"Extraordinary, you have a power you never even suspected," The older man spoke. "Join me, you can be a vital part of this plan, you hold a power that I can help you fully realize."

Without a word, Mace advanced upon the older man, sending a swift horizontal slash to the man's neck, but centimeters from the man's flesh, the blade abruptly halted. Mace tried to force the weapon through the remainder of the stroke, but to no avail.

"Such a shame, you have so much potential." With a wave of his hand, the master was sent forward into his shuttle. "Pay close attention, young Soren. This will be the first demonstration of my power." He spoke to the infant, before he dropped to one knee and placed his palm on the stone. Closing his eyes, Mace could feel the man's hatred increase, but his harmony did as well. As the man began to hate more, the more at peace he became. As he opened his eyes, Mace could see the man's eyes turn a bright silver and with a pulse of energy from his hand, bodies burst from the ground, and not decayed bodies or skeletons they'd been taught came from dark side sorcery, these were human males and females, hair mangled and dirtied, eyes glazed over white. As their bodies fully surfaced, they instantly raced at the shuttles, their minds clearly gone, and moving solely from their masters will. Kit used his remaining Force energy to press the horde racing back, and aid his companion into the shuttle which allowed the pilot to close the shuttle door. The corpses pounded on the durasteel, mindlessly trying to rip into the shuttle. The pilot engaged the repulsorlifts, spinning the shuttle around and darting out of the atmosphere.

"No!" Mace roared, struggling against his fellow Jedi, but he was just as weak and from the growing darkness, knew they were entering the void of space. He was forced to give up his feeble attempt at saving the boy's life. The mission was completed, but his promise was shattered and in this moment, he felt true pain and defeat.


End file.
